


Henry Stickmin Dragon AU

by RoseDragon529



Category: Flight Rising, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other tags to be added, Reincarnation, They all have some memories from most timelines, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529
Summary: The Henry Stickmin characters(some of them, at least) have been reincarnated into dragons! Nobody knows how, what, or why, but they what do know is they have to find each other. They need to stick together. And maybe figure out what's the deal with their strange memories in the meantime.
Relationships: to be added
Kudos: 10





	Henry Stickmin Dragon AU

"Hey! Stop!"

The shout got Charles' attention from where he was perched. After quickly looking over to Galeforce for permission, he dashed off in the direction of the yell. After quickly finding out the basic details- a veilspun had run off with a glittering jeweler without paying- he dashed after the swiftly disappearing form of the thief.

They weaved in and around market stalls, fellow dragons, and wandering familiars, the veilspun always just a couple jumps ahead, but Charles still kept right on their tail, his long spiral body going through the tight spaces with ease, before they dove into a model fae's nest, hiding within the weaving tunnels made by the sap.

Charles stopped right before he crashed into it. After a moment of thinking, he decided to pull out his backup plan. Hovering some distance away, he flew swiftly towards the model, gaining momentum until he crashed right into it. 'Always wanted to do that,' Charles thought to himself, shaking off the strange flashback that accompanied it as he turned his attention to the veilspun, who was pined under a nearby shard. 

As he removed the shard but kept the veilspun pined, now under his coils, he got a wave of familiarity, but couldn't quite place it until he spoke his name.

"Charles?!"  
"Henry?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Up next will be the start of showing how it all got to this point.
> 
> Also as they appear in the rest of the story I'll ve adding pictures of what they look like.


End file.
